


The Reveal

by AutisticWriter



Series: Del and Trigger [6]
Category: Only Fools and Horses
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Canon, Queer Character, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: With the law finally on his side, Del makes the terrifying decision to come out to his family.





	The Reveal

Despite being a couple for years and friends for even longer, Del and Trigger couldn’t come out until a certain wonderful law had been passed. On 27th July 1967, homosexuality was partly decriminalised (Del wasn’t gay – he wasn’t sure what he was, preferring to call himself queer – but he knew this law meant wonders for everyone in a same sex relationship, just like Del and Trigger). In other words, they were finally legally allowed to be a couple, and they couldn’t be arrested just for being in love.

When Del saw the item on the news, it took a great deal of restraint not to burst into hysterical laughter. Beside him, Grandad’s expression was unreadable, and young Rodney was more interested in his toys Del had bought him down the market.

“What you think about that then, Grandad?” he asked, trying to sound normal and not bloody excited. Because this was important; he was testing the waters, gauging Grandad’s reaction so he knew if he would be accepting. Because, of course, he wasn’t going to walk up to someone horrendously homophobic and say, “Hey, I’m queer,” was he?

“It don’t bother me one way or the other, Del Boy,” Grandad said, picking up the TV guide and flicking through it.

Del sighed in relief and hurried out of the flat to go and find Trigger.

\---

They didn’t come out for a couple of months after the law was passed. Trigger wanted the news to have sunk in before he told his mum, and Del was just putting it off, because he was scared. Mum had... passed last year, and Dad buggered off a few months later, so he only had Rodney and Grandad left. And he was just so scared of being rejected, because... because he couldn’t bear it if he lost the rest of his family.

Luckily, it turned out that Del didn’t have to worry. When Trigger eventually persuaded Del to tell his family, only on the condition that Trig would be there with him, Del felt a bit sick, but he didn’t back out. He got Grandad and Rodney in the living room and sat down on the sofa, and braced himself.

“Grandad, Rodders, um, there’s something I need to tell you,” Del said, staring down at the floor. He couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Grandad’s eyes.

“What’s the matter, Del Boy?” Grandad asked.

Rodney was more interested in the telly, but Del didn’t mind. This was more about Grandad, anyway.

“Um, well... you know Trig, don’t you?” he said, gesturing towards his boyfriend, who was sat beside him.

“Yeah, I do,” Grandad said, nodding. Trigger smiled at him.

“Well, uh, Trig... Trig’s n-not just my friend... he’s my, my, my...” Del took a deep breath and said, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Grandad’s eyes widened slightly. “Your what?”

“My boyfriend, Grandad,” Del said. His face was heating up, and he just knew that he was bright red. “You know, like a girlfriend, but... but a boy. I’m... I’m queer.”

Trigger didn’t say anything, but he grasped Del’s hand and interlocked their fingers. His hand was as sweaty as Del’s. Grandad stared at them, his eyes flicking between both their faces and their linked hands... and then he smiled.

“Is that all?”

Del stared at him. “W-What?”

“Is that all this big announcement’s all about?” Grandad asked.

“Yeah, it is. But... don’t you mind?”

“Why should I? There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m happy for you two.”

Del continued to stare at him, processing what Grandad had just said. And then, slowly, a huge smile spread across his face. His tight chest relaxed, and he was overwhelmed with laughter. He glanced at Trig, who looked just as amazed. Grandad was smiling too, and didn’t pull away when Del hugged him.

“Thanks, Grandad,” Del said through his hysterical laughter, slapping his hand against Grandad’s shoulder.

“What’re you talking about?” Rodney asked, looking away from the TV. He looked at Del and grinned. “You’ve gone red.”

Del smiled and, moving closer, ruffled Rodney’s hair. “Yeah... yeah, I have. Me and Trig were just telling Grandad that we’re queer.”

Rodney stared at him, still amused to see Del blushing. “What’s that mean?”

Del had to think for a few seconds. And then he said, “It’s a word that means you’re not straight. You know what straight means, don’t you?”

Rodney nodded. “It’s like mum and dad.”

“Yeah, exactly, bruv,” Del said, smiling. “So we’re not straight. We like men and women. So we’re queer.”

Rodney looked a little confused, but then he smiled. “That’s cool. Can you take me to the park later, Del?”

Del grinned. “Course I can, bruv.”

This was amazing. Not only did his family not mind he was queer, but they weren’t making a big deal out of it at all.

But then Del thought about Mum, and the smile slid from his face. She was never going to see him being happy with his boyfriend. She had only seen him as a heavily repressed, unhappy young man. Would she be as accepting as Grandad and Rodney? Or would she hate him. He just hoped she would have accepted him for who he really was.

\---

That night, Del went out onto the balcony. He leaned against the railing and stared out into the gloominess of the Peckham skyline, and let out a deep sigh.

“You don’t hate me, do you, Mum?” he whispered, staring up at the sky. “I know you said to me on your deathbed to... to be happy, and... well, I am happy. Me and Trig are so happy whenever we’re together, especially now we can be open about it. You are all right ‘bout that, aren’t you? You don’t think I’m bad?” He sighed. “I really hope you do, Mum. I love you.”


End file.
